Noche
by DarkFairyTale
Summary: "La noche no es nada mala, no si puedo observar su hermoso rostro a la luz de la Luna" Me gusto como quedo, leelo por favor :3


**Bon jour! **(en México son las 9:20 a.m.) **Estoy muy felíz de estar escribiendo esta nota de autor. Anoche escribí esto, de principio a fin y me siento tan ogullosa de mí misma por haber escrito este one-shot. No tengo mucho que decir pero quiero agradecer a **Ayiw-kuN-88 **que me dejo un bonito review en lo ultimo que publique **Guerra. **Y creo que ya, eso es todo :3**

**Y la canción del día es:**

**Moonlight Sonata - Beethoven .com/watch?v=u7TUYgHQTTE&feature=fvsr (espero salga bien, porque el anterior no lo hizo x3)**

**Escribí esto escuchando esta cancion, así que...(Sí a Monse le gusta Beethoven x3)**

Matt y Mello viven juntos.

**Disclaimer: **La canción, y los personaje de Death Note pertecenen a sus respectivos dueños, y no a mí lamentablemente.

**Advertencias: **Nadita 8) solo algo de cursileria.

Ok, pueden leer! :D

"_Frío…lluvia…nubes. Vaya noche"_

Dejó de mirar el cielo y volteó hacía la cama donde, apaciblemente, el pelirrojo descansaba. Se acercó hasta allí y de pie se quedó mirando las facciones infantiles de Mail. Entonces, decidió sentarse sobre el lecho para poder contemplar mejor al chico. "_Es lindo". _Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lo observó, en la misma posición, durante unos minutos; perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una curiosidad, cercana al deseo; le hizo posar delicadamente sus dedos entre los cabellos rojos y brillantes. Acariciándolos, sintiendo la suavidad de ellos y ganándose un pequeño suspiro de parte del chico que dormía. _"Hasta dormido es sensible". _Meditó divertido, deslizando sus dígitos a lo largo de los sedosos mechones. _"Su piel seguramente es así de suave" _Se cuestionó mentalmente, sintiéndose como un pervertido por el atrevido pensamiento. Y casi como si Matt estuviese despierto, y leyendo su mente; movió su cuerpo y dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello.

Y la misma sensación anterior, le hizo escullir sus dedos más abajo llegando a su mejilla y comprobando que su especulación era más que correcta.

Paseó su mano suavemente sobre esa zona, causando en el durmiente pelirrojo suspiros y un finísimo sonrojo. Soltó una risita en un tono muy quedito, y bajo un poco más su palma hasta su mentón y después hasta su cuello. Y en ese lugar fue donde paseó su dedo índice con libertad y ternura.

"_Matt…" _Pensó al aire, al momento en que bajaba su mano hacia la clavícula del chico de ojos de zafiro y tocaba esa exquisita piel con libertad y gentileza. Se sintió algo avergonzado por las acciones e intercaló sus dedos entre sus propios cabellos, cerrando los ojos y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

Otra efímera, pero poderosa fuerza le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana; y de nuevo se quedó maravillado por la magnífica noche frente a sus ojos. Un cielo espléndidamente estrellado y despejado, una Luna hermosamente brillante e inminente.

Entonces, sus ojos regresaron hacia Mail, que parecía estar dentro de un hermoso y estupendo sueño. "_Eres cómo la noche Matt, hay tantas personas que no pueden comprenderla. Yo solo sé que es hermosa, y que tu eres la noche en su propia esencia" _Suspiró y miró hacia la ventana de nuevo, perdiéndose entre las estrellas y sus pensamientos. Una estrella fugaz surcó entre el cielo y escuchó una voz demasiado familiar a su lado. _"Se ha despertado"_

-¡Mello! ¡Pide un deseo!-Gritó con emoción Matt cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y haciendo lo mismo con sus puños.

Cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro, y pidiendo su deseo.

Después de unos segundos, el pelirrojo suspiró y abrió de nuevo sus ojos y suspiró.

-Mello, ¿Has pedido tú deseo?- Le preguntó al rubio que miraba él un punto indefinido en el cielo.

-Sí, Matt- Respondió rodando los ojos y mirándole "_A veces puede ser tan infantil"_

-¡Que bien!- Sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia donde lo hacía el oji-azul anteriormente-Pero no debes decírselo a nadie ¿Eh?- Aclaró

-No pensé que creyeras en las estrellas fugases y eso- Espetó retomando su vista previa.

-Bueno, casi no. Pero me gusta pensar que funciona- Contestó Matt, bajando un poco la mirada

-Ah, no importa. Cada quién cree en lo que le funciona ¿No? – Dijo, mirando el rosario que colgaba de su cuello.

-Sí, así es- Respondió el Jeevas, perdido en la obscura noche.

"_Ojala mi deseo se cumpla, porque realmente deseo estar a su lado el resto de mi vida" _Pensó Mello mientras se acercaba un poco más a Matt y tomaba su mano suavemente.

-Mello…-Pronunció el chico Piscis en un suspiro y sonrió-Tengo sueño, volveré a dormir-Confesó antes de recostarse de nuevo y taparse sin soltar la mano ajena.

-Sí, Matt; descansa

-Deberías hacer lo mismo, Mello. Ya es tarde- Dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz

-No te preocupes, tengo insomnio. Tú duérmete. Buenas noches- Se acercó y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Matt

-Está bien-Respondió bostezando levemente

A los pocos segundos Matt ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Con esa hermosa y relajada expresión en su rostro. Sonrió para sí mismo, apretando apenas la mano que sostenía la suya.

"_La noche no es nada mala, no si puedo observar su hermoso rostro a la luz de la Luna"_

Sí te gustó, dejame un review; y si no dejame un review-bomba. Ambos voy a aceptarlos con muchos gusto :3

Nos leemos pronto ;D


End file.
